Bob (Last Name Withheld)
Bob Name Withheld is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background As a child, Bob found comfort in pacifist ideals, one of the earliest examples being when he refused to kill a radroach on his 10th birthday. His father locked him in the storage room until he cooperated, though Bob marked it as the day that he swore to never kill again. From then on, Bob used a silver tongue to talk his way out of situations or simply ran away from confrontations, instead of fighting in the wasteland. He also particularly enjoyed using Stealth Boys, hacking terminals and lockpicking. He hired Sergeant RL-3 to clean out the Jefferson Memorial, expressing his disappointment with his father. He was considered a coward by the Brotherhood of Steel, though he thought they were "jerks" in return.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.492: "I wasn't always a coward. It started on my 10th birthday. Dad wanted me to kill a Radroach. I didn't want to do it, but he locked me in the storage room until I did the deed. It was that day I decided never to kill again. It didn't matter the cost, or how mean people were to me, I would never end another living thing's life. It was a hard road, but I actually made it. Instead of using a gun, I used my mouth. I talked my way out of situations. I remember my first Stealth Boy; wow, that was a great feeling! Show me an unshakable computer, and I'll show you a computer I haven't hacked yet. Give me a safe, and I'll have it open before you can say "Ahzrukhal."" "I didn't realize the Wasteland was so full of jerks. No matter where I went, somebody, or some thing wanted my entrails decorating their hideout. Why? Good question. But I was a lot better at running than they were. I got cornered by Raiders up by the Comm Towers, so I scrambled over the rocks and just kept on going. They always gave up. No one had the same drive as me! But once I found Dad again, it all went a bit wrong. He wanted me to clear the Muties out of Project Purity. I asked if they could be reasoned with. Dad refused to budge. Again! I needed to figure out a way to do this without soiling my hacking hands. My lockpicking hands. My pretty hands." "I found this wondering merchant up near Tenpenny Tower with a robot for sale. I brought that hunk-o-junk back and hid as it slowly cleaned the Memorial out. I felt terrible, but if it was going to help get Project Purity up and running, it was a necessary evil. Afterward, I brought the metal killing machine back to my Megaton place, and just hoped it would get on with Wadsworth. I was so disappointed with Dad. He was such an angry man. After that? No more confrontations. Yes, even when I had to help out the Brotherhood. They thought I was a coward, but I'm just talented in different ways. I can pick any lock. I snuck in and read your Wasteland journal earlier, Moira. Betcha didn't know about that." "I want everyone to know violence isn't the answer. But no one listens, especially those jerks in the Brotherhood of Steel. This make me sad." Appearances Bob Name Withheld appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters